


Please Don't Leave Me

by SParkie96



Series: Chreon Requests [9]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Goodbyes, Kissing, M/M, Pre-Resident Evil 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 02:12:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18306086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SParkie96/pseuds/SParkie96
Summary: Sinday Requests: "Chreon: Last Kiss before Chris goes to Edonia."





	Please Don't Leave Me

Work had been less than satisfactory. His car broke down before he even left the apartment complex parking lot, he took a bus, and some man spilled his coffee on him. When he got to work, a stack of paperwork had been waiting on his desk, Hunnigan apologizing profusely, but explaining that there was a paperwork and reports left over from his mission in the Slavic Republic. Derek Simmons, the creepy National Security Advisor had been up his ass, following him around as if Leon had been doing something suspicious. The agent worked straight through lunch. Another bus ride home next to a screaming child and a sleeping drunk had him grateful to be home.

And on top of that, he had not heard from Chris. At all.

Unlocking his apartment, Leon let himself in, tossing his keys into the bowl on the table by the door. Kicking it shut, Leon locked the door and the deadbolt before tossing his jacket over the back of the couch. He called Chris once more, a little hurt and annoyed that the man seemingly kept kicking him to voicemail.

“Hey. Me again…was just wondering if you got back from that trip over in Asia. Or somewhere over yonder.” Leon said to the voicemail, stripping himself of his dress shirt, “I know you mentioned something about a school and that contact might be limited…but it’s been a week or so. Call me when you get the chance. Please.”

He hung up the cellphone, pouting at it as he made his way to the bathroom, briefly greeting his cat. A nice hot shower should help soothe his nerves and wash away the negativity. And if that didn’t do it, the former cop was sure he had a bottle of whiskey somewhere around here. Or maybe it was vodka. Whatever it was, he needed to dull the senses because today had been shitty as all hell.

Once the hot water began to rain down upon him, Leon laid his head against the cool tile, body leaning against the shower wall. He wondered if he should ask Chris if he wanted to be in a serious relationship with him, and not only coming together for stress relief sex. The brunette wanted more from their relationship than just their romps and the occasional “Buddy-Buddy” hang-outs.

But at the same time, the thought of asking Chris to be more terrified him. What if the man really only liked him for sex? Or felt like he had to help him because of the times Leon helped save Claire? And Chris felt like he owed him? The agent sighed, washing himself up.

He emerged from the bathroom, feeling worse emotionally but otherwise clean. Drying his hair off, Leon made his way back to the kitchen for something to eat, clad in a white t-shirt and black boxers and the fuzzy cat slippers Claire got him last year for Christmas. Well, until someone knocked at his door, causing the agent to have to hold off his dinner or possibly a sandwich or whiskey. Another sigh left him as he let the towel rest on his shoulders, heading over to the door and peeking through the peephole.

To say he was pleasantly surprised was an understatement, eagerly opening the door. Chris Redfield stood just outside, wearing a pale blue dress shirt, a dark tie, and dress pants. He had a suit jacket in one arm and a take-out box of Chinese Food in his other arm. The brunette blushed, feeling very underdressed in his own home.

“Uh, hi.” Leon said sheepishly, “I hadn’t heard from you. What are you doing here?”

Chris smiled, “Brought you some food. Thought you might be hungry…and I want to apologize for not contacting you. Something…came up.”

The brunette canted his head, closing the apartment door as he let the raven-haired male inside. Chris reassured him that it was nothing and he would tell him after they ate. For now, he wanted to make up for earlier and spend some time with Leon. Leon had them sit on the couch, going to get some utensils for their food and asked if Chris wanted anything to drink.

“What do you got?” The BSAA Captain asked, “Do you still have that iced tea I got you last night?”

Blue eyes turned to the half gallon of Lemon Iced Tea that he somehow missed earlier...and the gallon of milk he did not remember buying. He also noticed there was a carton of eggs, lettuce, fruit and other food he did not remember ever buying. When had all that gotten there? The agent turned his attention to the elder, Chris explaining that he figured Leon could have used some groceries, so he went shopping for him after their romp last night. He didn’t want Leon to forget and then not eat.

Something was definitely off, “Chris, what happened?”

A moment of silence, Chris looking down at his hands before looking back up at him, “Can we…can we eat first? I just really want to spend time with you before…”

Leon emerged from the kitchen with the utensils, cups and iced tea, concern evident in his eyes, “Before what, Chris?”

The bigger man took a deep breath, “I’m leaving…for Edonia. There’s a civil war involving BOWs overseas…the BSAA wants all hands on deck. I leave tomorrow morning.”

The younger’s eyes widened in shock and disbelief, “But, you just got back!” he could not help but protest, “Can’t they send someone else? I’m sure…!”

Chris held up a hand, “I can’t just let my team go over there without a captain. I know you’re upset, but I have a job to do.”

Leon pouted at him, still finding this all unfair. The soldier coaxed him into sitting down so they could enjoy dinner. The agent was still stubborn, but sat down nonetheless. They ate together in silence, Leon still too upset to speak. Chris felt his stomach churn, the younger’s silence deafening.

They finished eating, Leon having leftovers due to how sick and upset he felt. The man had just returned and was leaving him again. He felt…abandoned, even though Chris was beside him. The elder helped clean up. The agent turned and stared at him, hand reaching out and cupping his cheek. Chris’ eyes widened momentarily, looking to him for answers.

“Will you…stay with me tonight?” Leon asked, “Please?”

A hand rested over his, Chris giving him an apologetic look that twisted at Leon’s heart, deep down already knowing the answer, “I want to…I do…but I have to go home and finish packing. I’m sorry.” The elder explained.

Blue eyes turned cold, removing his hand from his cheek, slipping from Chris’ grasp. He tried not to let the hurt show, but Chris had seen right through him. Before he could pull away completely, the raven-haired male pulled him tightly against his chest for a hug. That caught the brunette off guard, even more so as Chris tilted his chin upward before kissing his lips.

Leon pushed him away, looking for an explanation, “W-Wait! You can’t just kiss me and think that’s going to magically-!”

“I love you.” Chris cut him off, abruptly shutting Leon up.

The younger furrowed his brows in confusion, “…Wha…what?”

“I just wanted to tell you that. Before I left again. In case you thought otherwise.” Chris explained, “I want you to know that.”

His heart thudded in his ears and chest, not believing his ears. Chris watched his expressions, about to apologize for the unexpected confession until Leon silenced him with his own lips. Chris make a noise of surprise, slowly slinking into the kiss, cupping his cheek while the other hand found damp brown locks. Tongues intertwined in a sensual dance, eagerly exploring each other’s mouths.

The elder was the one to pull away, utterly breathless, “I…I can make some time…” the raven-haired man said.

Leon smiled, biting his lip as he dragged Chris to his bedroom by the tie.

* * *

The wind from the plane whipped his hair as Leon stood in front of Chris. They had spent all of last night together and had a nice breakfast really early in the morning. Then, Chris had rushed back to his own apartment, Leon going with to help him pack before heading over to the airport. A car waited for the agent as the brunette and the raven-haired male said their goodbyes.

Leon looked at the tops of his boots, forehead resting against Chris’, “Well…this is it.” Leon whispered.

“Yeah.” Chris nodded in agreement.

Blue eyes looked back up at the elder, leaning in for one more chaste kiss. “Be careful.”

Chris chuckled, kissing his cheek, “You know me…I’ll be back in no time. I promise.”

A Kevlar gloved hand lifted Leon’s bared hand to his lips for one final kiss. Their hands slipping from each other’s grasp as Chris made his way to the plane where his team awaited him. Leon wrapped his arms around himself, watching as the plane made its way down the runway. He memorized Chris’ features as it slipped further and further away. That goofy smile, that soft ebony hair with faint red and chestnut strands, that shimmered in the sunlight, those deep brown eyes that were the perfect mix of honey and chocolate. His…his everything.

“Damn it…” Leon said, feeling tears in his eyes, “Please…please be careful, Chris.”


End file.
